Sage Bellemore
MAJOR WORK IN PROGRESS!!! Backstory WIP Appearance and Personality WIP Personal Stats Date of Birth: 'April 7th '''Birthplace: '''Reinendor '''Weight: '''168.3 pounds '''Height: '''6'2 ft '''Laterality: '''Ambidextrous '''Likes: '''Flirting, rescuing people (mostly women), rebelling against his father '''Dislikes: '''Violence, stupid people, his father '''Hobbies: '''Taking walks around the kingdom, flirting with women, socializing with others '''Values: '''Be the center of attention, make yourself noticeable '''Status: '''Alive and active '''Affiliations: '''WIP '''Previous Affiliations: '''WIP 'Alignment: 'Chaotic Good 'MBTI: 'ENFP '''Color Identity: '''Blue/White/Yellow '''Extra Music: '''WIP Powers and Stats 'Tier: 10-A, 9-C with a sword Name: 'Sage Bellemore, the Deity of Stealth '''Origin: '"Rebellious Heart" (WIP Verse) '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''26 '''Classification: '''Human ' '''Powers and Abilities: ' Athletic Human Characteristics, Sword Master (Is an expert at any type of sword), Enhanced Senses (Is able to notice even the smallest of details, is able to tell what a person's thinking by their face, and his senses in general are simply higher than the average human), Stealth Master Attack Potency: Athletic Human level (Is extremely fit compared to most regular people), Street level with a sword Speed: Peak Human (At his fastest, Sage was easily one of, if not the best sprinters of his time), with Subsonic 'reactions and combat speed (Is able to parry a barrage of arrows) 'Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Is able to lift much more than his body weight) Striking Strength: Athletic Human, Street level with a sword Durability: Athletic Human level Stamina: Peak Human (Is able to run 7 minute miles while carrying his own body weight. Is able to runmmarathons without a breaking a sweat) Range: 'Extended Melee Range with a sword 'Intelligence: '''Sage is average to sub-par in academics, but when it comes to street smarts, wit, and stealth, he's an absolute genius at it. Nobody in his time was ever able to best him in a fight, as he exploited both purposeful openings in his defense and his environment to his advantage. Sage is also able to talk his way out of practically anything, using his gift to analyze a person's feelings from just their face to his advantage to tell anyone exactly what they want with precise diction and phrasing. Sage's best skill however is stealth, being revered as a sort of "Deity" at the art. Even with the most colorful or noticeable of clothing, he's still able to get into and steal from heavily guarded and defended bases with absolute ease. '''Weaknesses: '''Regular Human Weaknesses. Since Sage never experienced many losses, he's absolutely cocky and thinks of himself in high regard. Equipment -Steel Sabre: Feats WIP Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches/Draws: ''' '''Trivia: * Even though he likes being at the center of attention, Sage for some reason has a sort of "curse" that usually makes him unnoticeable, hence the "Deity" at stealth. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Good Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:NoteTheSmartOne's Pages Category:Alfred Spade Smith's Pages Category:ENFP Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Stealthy Characters